The redemption
by mriagoga
Summary: Nikalus Mikaelson is the most feaured man of the mafia in the city, the man who doesn't care so what happen when he star to care for a girl, Caroline a girl with a smile always in her face. What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Caroline.**

**Hi! Well this is a new fanfic that I've been thinking for a while and well being brave I'm going to update it. This story will be write bye the POV of Caroline and Klaus, I mean this chapter is from the point of view of Caroline but next will be Klaus's. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes english is not my first language and my computer don't hep changing some words into my first language. If you have any ideas or think that I can do it better please tell I alwats want to improve so thank you. I don't own the vampire diaries.**

I have never been myself because every single moment that I was being me I wasn't enough, so I decided to compete and try to be a person who wasn't me. All I wanted was being the first choice for someone, just for one momento fell that I am enough. Now here I am, starting a new life in college with my best friends, so I'm going to try again and this time just being me. I was scared? Yes, but that won't stop me, I think I deserve something good, is not that my life isn't good it's just that for once I want someone tol ove, just me because of me. I was lost in own thoughts when a voice interrupt me.

-Care!- my friend Bonnie shouted to me, I stoped and turned around to greet her.

-Hi Bon, How are you?- I said with a smile.

-Great! Finally friday!, ey what are you going to do this weekend? I'm going to have a date with Jeremy. I'm so nervous, maybe he will say something to me like Ey Bon I like you. I know he likes me but he is a little afraid you know with me being friend with his sister. I need you help with the drees I'm going to wear, so would you please come with me?- she begged me, it was the first time that I heard Bonnie talk so much about a guy so this one was important.

-Okay, I was't going to do anything my mom is working late again, even I could look at the fashion- I said with a little smile, I know I'm not rich but maybe I could buy some new shirt or skirt, who knows.

We continued talking until we arrive at class. The building was how to say? Just one Word, horrible, but it doesn't matter it wasn't like I live in here anyway. I didn't live in dorms because I didn't want my mom living alone, my father left us and I don't want her to be alone so I drive to college every day, some time I envy Bonnie and Elena, they are roomates, but it was my decision.

-He girls- Elena said while she walked in the class- have we got plans for this weekend already?- she asked while she was sitting down.

-Well, yes. I have a date with your brother so we're going shopping tonight.

-You have a date with my brother?, that's great Bon- Elena said while huggind her best friend, Elena has always been very supportive with the relationship between Bonnie and her brother, so actually I don't understand why Jeremy is having a hard time to pop the question.- well then we obviously have to go shopping- Elena said with a smile.

-Yeah, Bon, you are going to look like a princess- I said with a samile.

-And Jer will be on his knees with you- Elena said ending my sentence.

-Thanks, girls you are the best!

In that momento the teacher came in, he was like Steve Urkel but only in his look because he was anything but funny. Actually his class was like the cure for any sleepless night. He started his class with a new topic Physics, it was awful, but well like always I just did what I always do in this class, daydreaming.

Finally his class ended, thanks to God the next classes were better, and thanks to that and the topic of conversation between me and my friends the time to go home finally arrived.

-Okay Care, Elena and me will go to you house to pick you up around five, okay?

-Great Bon, thank you- I huged my two best friends before go to my car.

When I arrive at home I had two hours to get ready so I had enough time. Like always my mom wasn't home, Elizabeth Forbes was a workaholic since my dad left, the problema was that sometimes she forget that she still has a daughter. She is not a bad mom, sometime I think that it's her only way to accept that my dad left us. When she looks at me she remembered that so, if she doesn't see me she won't remember, so which is the solution? Work. But after everything I know my mom loves me so nothing else matter.

I made myself a sandwich and turned on the TV. I was finishing of watching The Beauty and the beast when Inlooked at the clock, I only had thirty minutes left. I start running in my home, changing clothes and doing my make up. The horn of Bonnie's car and Elena's screams told me that I was late again.

-Care, c'mon!- I heard Elena. I run to the window and open it.

-Just wait, please five minutes.

-Always the same,- said Bonnie.

-Fine but run!- I heard Elena from my bathroom.

I finished everuthing took my bag and run through the door. I closed and went to Bonnie's car to get in.

-Let's go girls- Bonnie said and turning on the radio we started singing while driving to the mal. Life was great!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, here is chapter two. I hope you like. I want tos ay thank you very mucho to that people who follow the story that means a lot to me. Thank you very much! I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes and enjoy! I don't own the vampire diaries or any character. **

**Chapter 2: Klaus.**

-It's always the fucking same thing! You never, ever, do as I say! You're a bloody idiot!

-I'm sorry, sir. I really tried everything, but he had four bodyguard and I was all alone and…

-Don't think about say another word or God help me I will kill you. Leave now!- I shouted.

That man, if you could say so, was leaving like the fucking coward he was. Actually he will be dead if it wasn't because I need him for another work. Just thinking about this problem was giving me a headache, that bloody idiot hadn't known how to do it, I will need some of my most trusted men for that work, maybe my younger brother, he always wants something to do. I took my phone and called him.

-Hello?

-Little brother- I greeted him.

-Oh my God Nik, are you ill?

-No.

-Then you're dying. Beacuse there's nothing in this world that could make you call me.

-Actually there is, little brother. Do you want to do something for me?

-No.

-Kol- I said angrily.

-Well, if you are so nice to me and I can get something in change- he said sarcastically- I could do something for you then.

-Very well, brother. Could you make me a favor?, I promise you'll get something out of this- I said the most calm I could say.

-Okay, shoot.

-Well I need that you go to West Street and make an anouncement.

-Our kind of anouncemente?- he said and I could hear him smiling.

-Of course.

-I'm on it. Who is the man?

-Marcel, you know him.

-Marcel? Wasn't he you friend?

-I have no friends, brother I have family and nothing else. Always and forever.

-Very well brother. I'll do this for you, but don't say you don't have friends, you have Stefan- he said smiling.

-Well, he is a person who I don't hate, that's all. Now do that brother, as soon as you can- I hang up the phone. My family, the Mikaelson, are the most feaured family of the mafia in this world and there is nothing we cannot do, we are invincible and everybody knows. Now that Kol was going to do the work I wasn's almost worried, I would be a fool if I was care free, we had to be realistic it was Kol, you can trut him?, yes but there is always a chance that he can screw it up everything.

I was tired and bored of work. I need something to distract me, usually for distracting I could go somewhere and hit any man who dare to look at me, but lately that didn't work, so I decided to go to gym, that could be a good idea, maybe I could call Stefan, I don't hate him and he is not involve in this world so that could work. I called him.

-Hello?- Stefan answered the phone.

-Stefan, mate!

-Klaus! A long time I don't see you pretty face- he said to me. For that comment I could have kill him, but there is something about Stefan that make me had fun.

-Yes, but I could have a solution for that mate. Where are you?

-At gym, come here and I'll beat your pretty ass.

-Very well, I'll take that as a challenge.

-See you.

-See you, mate.

I hang up the phone and went to my room I needed to take some things for the gym.

-Sir- I was interrupted by my housekeeper, Isobel. She was an old lady a catholic old lady that didn't know who I actually was but that was better for me. She was clean and could make my home go so, if that works and she doesn't look in my things that's good.

-Yes? Isobel- I said stopping.

-Do you know when are you going to be in the house, so I could make dinner for you, sir.

-I won't come for dinner, Isobel. I have Alexia's party.

-Very well, sir.

I continued walking to my room and went to the dresser. I took my bag for gym and took off my clothes to change them. After that I wento to take my car, today I would choose my new black SUV, I pressed hard the pedal and went to gym. I nedd to think in any other things.

Stefan and I were running , the truth is that this wasn't exactly working and you couldn't say that I wasn't struggling. Lately at work there was only stupid men that were looking for something dangerous thinking that they can do and be anything but they didn't know me nor my family.

-Okay, Klaus, You beat my pretty ass- Stefan said stopping and breathing with

awkwardness

.

-Great!- said without stopping- but I wasn't here to beat as you call your pretty ass, I was here because I needed a distraction from work.

-Distraction? Why?

-Don't worry mate, work things.

-Oh, yeah how to forget, that work from I don't know anything, by the way what do you do?

-You know, Economy. I have a little transportation company- that was what I said to everybody who wasn't from my world, no body need to knows.

-Little? I don't think so, you are almost as rich as Google.

-Yes, well- I needed to change the topic of conversation, I could go, it was getting late and I decided to leave- mate, I'm leaving, I had several things to do- I said stopping.

-Yeah, I'll leave in a few moments too- he said- by the way, remember my sister's party tonight, she wants you there and you how she can be when she doesn't get what she wants.

-Yes I know, I don't know why our sisters can't stand each other, they are very alike- I said smiling.

-Yeah. Well, Klaus, I'll see you tonight.

-Of course mate.

I went to the changes rooms, looking at my phone, maybe Kol could have done the work already and I would have another thing less to think. But obviously that wasn's the case. In that moment I bumped into something, well someone actually, she was on the floor near my phone.

-What the hell, why do not you watch where you're going?- she said angrily, I was taking my phone from the floor and offering my hand to her at the same time.

-I could say the same- I said trying to calm myself, I hate when people are this impertinent.

-Excuse me?- she said standing up without my help- you were the one looking at you stupid phone like an idiot.

-Well, I won't be the one taking the blame, sweetheart. Maybe if you were watching where you were going you could have avoided me so what were you doing?

-Don't sweetheart me and it's not your business but you can be sure that I wasn't looking at my phone like an idiot.

-Sweetheart…- I said trying to be in calm.

-I told you not to sweetheart me- she said very angry, actually her anger was starting to make me smile, but I tried to keep my face serious.

-Very well, love, but I won't take the blame without knowing what were you doing, so please tell me.

-I was helping a woman, she had just broken her leg and I was trying to help her out without problem- she said confidently. She was funny, she wasn't scared of me and that was new, she was younger than me but very beautiful with her blue eyes and blonde hair.

-Very well, love. I will take the blame here. I'm sorry- I said, I was absoluty astonished I have never said sorry before and this little one here has made me say it, just with a few words.

-It doesn't matter, I don't need your apologize- she left and I was there like a bloody idiot, what has just happened here? A woman who wasn't afraid of me and made me say sorry.

Well, it doesn't matter, I have more thing to think about. I went to take a shower, after that I changed and headed to the door, I have Alexia's party tonight so I have to go home first to change, I really don't like those parties but I could met someone to warm my bed tonight. When I headed to the exit I saw that blonde again, she wasn't looking in my direction so she didn't know I was there. She was talking with a woman older than her, I could listen their conversation.

-I know Caroline, but you are not in my position, what if my husband has an affair?

-He doesn't, okay maybe I have never been in your position but I know how he looks at you, when you are around and well I would die for a man that look at me that way. I would feel love, protected and wanted, so Emma, please trust on you husband.

Caroline, that was her name, a beautiful name. She was giving advices to a woman almost twenty years older than her. She was very confident and I liked that, more than I should. I continued on my way out and I couldn't heard the other woman's answer. I went to the car and headed to change my clothes, I had a party to attend.

Alexia was the typical stupid woman from a rich family and the only sister of my friend Stefan Salvatore. Her main worry was the fashion and make the people believe that she cared for them but actually she didn't give a shit for anyone except herself, even her own brother. She has been after me for a while but for me women were just sex and I don't want to mix pleasure and business, and I don't want her all over me, she could be a complication, and she was very easy, I likes challenges not toys.

In that moment Caroline came to my mind, she was fearless and she was beautiful, she wasn't afraid of me. She spoke to me like no other person has dared, even my family and the most important thing, I said I'm sorry to her. My phone took me out of my thoughts, it was a text from Kol.

_All done, brother. Thanks for the fun._

I rolled my eyes, but thanks to that God in which I don't believe he had done it, so I could finally breath. After that I headed to Alexia's party and maybe a warm body that could distract me from the blonde with beautiful eyes.

**I hope you like it, again I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes. I have decided that Stefan would have a sister instead of a brother because will help me in the future, that's the reason too why Stefan is into jokes like if he was Damon, I'm trying to make a mix of them in one character. Thank you very much for your support! See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, here is new chapter, there is no Klaroline in it, it is more a filler chapter so I'm sorry, but there will be Klaroline in the next. I hope you like it and as always I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I don't own vampire diaries.**

Chapter 3: Caroline.

When I arrived at home I was all alone, not extrange, my mom was working late again. Like I have never been good in cooking so I decided to call for some pizza. While I was waiting for the food my mom arrived.

-Hi mom- I said smiling, she had a tired face- how was your day?

-Good, Care.

-Great, I ordered some pizza for dinner that's okay for you?

-Yes- she said with a little smile.

-Good!- in that moment the bell rang- I'll take it, you can go to change your clothes if you want.

-Okay sweetie.

I went to the door with the money to pay pizza's guy, I opened the door and there was the guy with a pizza that smelled too good.

-Hello, baby- said the guy with a smile in his face and too much enthusiasm for my liking.

-Hi, how much is it?- I said with very much less enthusiasm but I was determinated to be polite.

-Well, if it was for me would be free, baby.

-Great, but like it isn't that way, how much is it?- I repeated, still polite.

-Baby, I'll give you the answer if you give me your phone.

-I wouldn't give you the time of the day, now give me the pizza and say the price or I'll take it for free- I said angry.

-Oh, feisty I like it.

-Well, I don't like you- I took the pizza from him- now take this, I think that twenty dollars will be enough, goodbye- I said closing the door in the guy's face- Mom! Pizza's here, are you ready to eat it?

-Yes sweetie- she said from upstairs.

I went to the kitchen to get ready everything. My mom was coming from upstairs with more confortable clothes.

-It's smell good, Care.

-I know- I said smiling- my mouth is watering.

We started to eat in silence, something was troubling her mind, and I like honesty so I decided to ask.

-Mom, everything is alright?

-Yes, sweetie.

-I know you are lying, everything's fine at work?

-Yes.

-Then what it is?- she sigh and stopped eating.

-You, Caroline.

-Me?- I was shocked- What did I do?

-It's not what you did, is what you don't do, Caroline.

-What? I don't understand you, mom.

-Caroline, you can't stay here anymore.

-What? Are you kicking me out?

-Yes, Caroline.

-What? What's wrong with you- I said angry- Did I do something wrong?- I whispered, I never thought that my mom would have done this.

-Caroline, you didn't something wrong, the problem is that you are too kind.

-What?- I asked like I was stupid.

-Caroline, you have put your live in a stop because of me. You really thought that I didn't see it?

-What?

-Caroline, you are afraid to live your, you live thinking that you have to be here for me, but you don't have to. You need to start living you own live, don't worry about me sweetie.

-What?- It looked like I didn't know how to speak.

-Caroline I know you want to go to live with your friends, and experience a complete and full college life.

-Mom…

-No Caroline, don't worry about me, I know that since your father left you've been here with me and I love you for that, but as your mother I have to tell you this, you can't live your live through me, you must live you own live, so I'm kicking you out. Start to live your live Caroline.

-Mom, I don't know what to think, I was trying to be here for you.

-I know, Caroline but I'm old enough to live alone, I don't need you taking care of me sweetie. It's the moment, start your own live.

-Mom, you know that even if I'm not living here with you and I'm living my own live I'll be right here for you, even when I will be far away, right?

-I know, sweetie.

-I love you mom- I said with my eyes watering.

-I love you too, sweetie- she said with a smile.

-Okay I'll call the girls to let them know it.

-Good sweetie.

-Okay,- I started to clean everything from dinner but my mom stopped me.

-Leave it, I'll do it, go to call you friends.

-Okay- I kissed her cheek and went upstairs to take my phone. I searched into my contacts for Bonnie or Elena's number. I found Bonnie first and I called her.

-Care?

-Hi, Bon, I have some news, but only if it's good for you and Elena

-What it is Care?

-My mom, said that I need to start living my own live so she kicked me out, so could I go to live with you guys?

-Are you really asking that?- Bonnie asked annoyed- sure Care! Oh my God, you will be our room mate, will be great!- she said screaming on the phone.

-Great,- I said smiling- I'll move out tomorrow.

-Okay, Elena will freak out when she will know about it.

-Sure!- I said- See you tomorrow.

-Okay, we'll help you with your things.

-That's not necesary, Bon.

-No, it is, so stop it new room mate- she said smiling.

-Okay, see you tomorrow, Bon.

-See you Care.

I hung up with a smile, tomorrow will start my new live and I couldn't wait for it.

**I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter, see you next, and as always I would love to hear your opinions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, here is a new chapter. In this one I tried to show the fears of Klaus and his life style, I hope you like it, this chapter has been difficult to write for me so I'm sorry fi there is any grammar mistakes. Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me so thank you and of course thank you to all of them who follewed the story and put it in their favorites. I don't own vampire diaries.**

Chapter 4: Klaus

It was another one of Alexias's parties, everything was extravagant in the bad way, it was like a mirror of perfection, well actually it was more what Alexia's thought it was perfection and she loves to show it to the world. But everything was false, it was just what Alexia wanted the people to see, she as perfection but in the end she was as dark as me. Alexia was very beautiful but not my tipe, but I don't have a type, _are you sure?, becasue I'm thinking that you have one, blonde, blue eyes, beautiful, strong, full of light, her name is Caroline… _my mind was playing with me, no I don't have a type and with that I shut up my own mind.

-Klaus! –Alexia came from the other side of the room, just to greet me, she was a predator, again like me and she has been after me for a while, but she is cold, actually she is disgusting but I have to act for Stefan's sake- I love you are here, with you finally the party begins.

-Oh, come on Alexia give you some credit, I'm not that important- you are not that important for me I added in my mind.

-Well, the only thing that matter here is that you are going to save me a dance, right?- she said with her brown eyes.

-Of course- I said with my best fake smile.

-Well, am I not gorgeous?- she asked me with a smile in her face.

-Yes, of course you are. I don't think you need me to tell you- I said picking a glass of champagne for me.

-Then, tell me- she said like the spoiled girl that she was- and thank you for the glass- she said after took my glass from my hand brushing her fingers against mine in purpose. I took another glass and a deep breath, if she wasn't a woman I would have hit her, but that was the first thing that I have learnt in my life only the coward men hit a woman or a child, like my father the worse of them, I better change my thoguhts or this would be a shit of show.

-I have already told you Alexia- Alexia didn't like that but she hid it quikly and her mask was on again with an intention of seducing me.

-Klaus, listen I have a deal for you- she said slowly and closer to me.

-Yes, and what would that be?

-If you let me I could warm your bed and your life- she tried to kiss me but I stopped her.

-Listen to me Alexia because I'll say this just once, I will never ever be with you, even if I would, I would use you just for sex, because that's all you could aspire with me and even after that I would put you on the street like the whore you are- Alexia was speechless- now if you excuse me I will join you brother at the bar, goodbye.

I walk to the bar I was already bored, I hated this kind of parties. I looked at Stefan who was flirting with a girl, Stefan was that kind of guy that play with girls, like me but in a different way, I use them for sex without letting their hopes up, but they always know that, if I am one thing with woman is honest I hate the betrayal in all senses. But Stefan is different he plays with them, let their hopes up and then hurt them, like an emotional ripper. In this case my friend was playing with a blonde one, pretty I must say but not the pretty blonde one that I can't take my mind off. I was bored and my friend wasn't helping and again I could see his sister looking for me, I decided to go home avoiding her of course, she is testing my little patience.

I arrived at home, it was very late, of course nobody was up and it was better, I was in no mood for no one, I was going straight to my room whe my phone rang, it was my brother.

-Elijah, what a pleasure at this moments of the night.

-I'm sorry to disturb you brother, but I have news.

-By you tone, these are bad news.

-Yes, there have been a clue that maybe the brotherhood of The Five are returning.

-What?, I kill all of them, Elijah- I said with anger in my voice.

-I know but there are new integrations in the group.

-Very well, if this is truth we must stop it before they have any kind of control or power, this our city and won't be take from us. Do you think you could resolve on your own or we have to ally forces again?

-That's what I'm thining, brother, I will work on this but I need your help, just a few men, with that I think that I could control them, they don't have enough power yet so I think I could handle them.

-Very well brother, tomorrow I'll send you my best men to this, if you have any problem tell me.

-I will, brother. Take care of yourself.

-I will, brother.

I hung up, I wasn't very worried, if Elijah could handle this alone it wasn't a threat, I know my brother Elijah and I could trust on him, moreless, I don't trust on anybody completely.

I went to my room and get ready to sleep, I need to end this day quickly. Lately my days has been awful, like if something was missing, but I don't know what the fuck is missing and I hate it, I hate not to have control of everything.

_I was in my room but I wasn't alone, there in front of me was Caroline, she was beautiful with her blonde hair shining from the sun light, she was looking at me, waiting for me with hope and lust in her eyes, just in black lingerie and she was breathtaking._

_I went to her and kissed her, her lips so soft, like her skin it was like touch silk, my hands caressed her arms. She smelled wonderful, I went to her neck and kissed her sucking on her pulse point, I could hear her moan and I smirked against her skin. I couldn't take my hands off of her, she was being like a drug and I could fell myself getting hard. I went back to her mouth, her hand were traveling around my chest and back to my neck pressing me harder against her and caressing me. I could feel every curve of her, it was driving me insane. I started to kiss her cheek, her neck and down to her breast, cursing the material that was between them and my mouth, she kept me there with her hands playing with my hair, I groaned, this feel so good. Before I couls rip the material apart and took her breast in my mouth she stopped me and made me look at her. Her look, wasn't lust, was concern, what was troubleing her, I could solve it, for her I could do anything._

_-What's wrong love?- I asked gently._

_-Would you come after me, Nik?- she whispered it was the first time she speak and she looked scared._

_-Of course, love- I said with a smile._

_-But you will hurt me- she said scared._

_-What?, no- I answered quickly._

_-Yes, because you can't love me. You can't love._

I woke up alone in my bed, my breath was quickly. The blonde was haunting my dreams, and my fears, I can't love, I can't be loved I'm a monster and that won't change. This was starting to be a nightmare.

**Again I hope you like it and I'll try to update the next chapter very son. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, here is a new chapter from POV of Caroline, I hope you like it. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and I don't own vampire diaries. Happy Halloween!**

Chapter 5: Caroline

-Please, a coffee and a toast, do you want something to eat sweetie? -the man asked to the girl, I presume that she was his daughter, she was like any other fourteen years old looking at her cell phone and disregarding her father- sweetie, please, you want something to eat?- asked the man again, the girl look at her father with shock.

-Are you serious? Something to eat, are you really serious, I'm on a diet, I can't eat.

-Sorry, sweetie- the father looked tired, like if he was used to this kind of coments,- then do you want something to drink?

-Tea- said the girl loking at me like if I was shit.

-Very well, I'll be right back with your drinks and food- I said with my false smile in my face, I turn around and took a deep breath, I hate this kind of people, the girl even didn't looked fat, and she was being a bitch.

I went to prepare the coffee and the tea, I took a toast and put it on the plate, I waited until everything was ready and brought it to the table. When I arrived the father was talking to the girl about using her phone too much, well you could say better that he was talking to himself becasue the girl was looking in her phone without even listening him. After that I started to clean the tables, it wasn't the best job in the world and of course that it wasn't what I wanted to do in life but it gives me money and I need it, even more now that I live with Bonnie and Elena.

I was finishing cleaning the restrooms when my boss arrived.

-Caroline, angel could you go to help Matt, he is making a mess with the orders of the customers and it's starting to make a line- he said and look at me with that stupid look of lust that I hate it so much and made me feel unconfortable. He always make me work until late just to be alone with me and ask me out but I always reject him, he just can't take the hint.

-Of course- I took everything with me and went to help to Matt, the guy was new here but he was a nice guy. When I arrived everything was a mess, there was coffee on the floor and the cutomers shouting at him for their orders, Matt slide because of the coffee and ended on the floor.

-Okay, Matt don't worry, relax- I told him- Okay everyone please, one by one I'll take your orders, but don't scream all at the same time, all I ask it's a bit of patience the guy over here is new- I screamed and everybody went quiet- well, sir what did you ask?- I asked ver polite to the angry man.

-A coffee to take, and for this century.

-Of course sir,- I eat my comment because I needed the job, but the people could be more polite. I made the coffee and gave it to the man.

-Finally someone that know how to do something, here- he paid me and left.

-Thak you have a good day sir- I said to the back of the man, jerk- next.

I continued attending people while Matt was cleaning around and finally the last customer arrived in front of me.

-What would you like to take, sir?- I asked tired but still with a smile. The man looked at me like if he would have seen a ghost, he was dirty blonde and with blue eyes, I must say that he was pretty hot, he looked very familiar but I couldn't place it. After the shook he smiled at me with beautiful dimples, _Oh my God, Care control yourself_ I asked myself because my legs were weak- Sir, please are you going to order something?

-Of course, a coffee and some cake please- he said still with a smile and accent, Oh my God he has accent, _God Care what are you a teenager?_

-What kind of cake?

-Which one do you have?

-There is cheesecake, chocolate and apple cake.

-Which one is your favorite?- he asked me, I was shocked no one asked me that before.

-Mmm, I like cheesecake, but if I'm honest I have to say that I just love chocolate- I said with my first genuine smile of the day.

-I love honesty, love- I blushed and smiled.

-But which one would you take?- I asked polite and with my little smile still in my face.

-Chocolate, love.

-Okay- I said with a little smile and I turn around I was finishing with his order when my boss come to me.

-Hello, angel- he said with a smirk and too close.

-Hello,- I took a step away from him and taking the cake for the hot guy.

-I was thinking that maybe we could go out tonight- he said taking a step closer again.

-Well, I was thinking that no- I said and took the coffee and the cake to handle to the hot guy with a smile, who now looked very upset. Why?

-Come on angel, you always say no, change the answer for once.

-If I tell you always no think that maybe it's because I don't want to.- I said looking at my boss in the eyes. He now looked very upset.

-Very well Caroline, as you wish,- he said in a cold tone that send chills down my spine and not in the good way- clean the tables, do again the restrooms because you are an incompetent and after that you will help Matt to clean the kitchen and will stay until close time.

-What? First, I'm not an incompetent, second I can't stay until close time, that is after my time off work and third, in my chores there is nothing about to clean the kitchen.

-I dont' care, you will do as I say if you want to keep your pretty ass working here- he said taking another step closer to me, I needed the job, so I bit my tongue.

-Okay- I took the dishcloth and went to the tables, the hot guy had been there the whole argument. I looked at him, but he was looking at my boss with that look that make you think If looks could kill.

The hot guy went to take a sit, the table where before were the girl with her father was absoluty dirty with all the tea on the floor. I cleaned first the table and when I was going to take the mop to clean the floor I slide and fall on my ass, I was feeling very pathetic and to make it worse the hot guy was already in front of me offering his hand to me.

-Will you take my hand today or will you stand up again asking me to apologize?- Oh my God! I know from where I know him, is the guy from the gym. The guy with the phone- come on, love take my hand- he said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

-Thank you- I said.

-You're welcome sweetheart. I'm happy to know that you know how to say thank you- he said teasing.

-Very funny, but that day was you fault and you know it- I said while I was cleaning myself.

-I already admitted that love.

-Great, well, I'm going to continue because I need the job so bye- I turn around to continue.

-No wait, Caroline- he said and Oh my God I love how my name sound in his voice, but how does he know it?

-How do you know my name?

-Your boss call you by your name before- he said tense.

-Oh- that was my brilliant answer.

-I was thinking that maybe…

-Caroline!- my boss screamed and every body turn around to look at me. Great! What did I do now?

-Yes?

-Come with me right now!- he said looking at the hot guy, which now looked very angry.

-I'm sorry, bye- I whispered to the hot guy before following to my boss until we reached his office.

-Caroline, angel which one is you job?- he said taking a sit behind his desk.

-A waitress.

-Exactly, and what were you doing today?

-To be a waitress.

-No, today you were flirting with that guy.

-What?- I was shocked- No, I fall and he helped me to stand up that's all.

-That's not what I saw. For this you could be fired.

-But I didn't do anything but my job.

-Well, this could be different, you know?- he said walking to me, he was too close for my comfort- If you could make me some… favors, things would go different,- he said caressing my cheek, his touch was disgusting I slap his hand so he wasn't touching me. He became angry and put his arm around my waist while the other one was touching my breast and he was trying to kiss me. The memories were coming back, and I had tears in my eyes, but I wasn't going to let him touch me, I bit him hard until I tasted blood and he took some steps back looking at me- bitch!

-I don't need the job that much, I rather die of hunger that touch you for this job.

I run away from his office, I didn't want to see him again, why all men in this world are the same? The memories are coming back but I block them away. When I arrived at home Elena was with her laptop and looked at me surprised.

-What are you doing here Care? You shouldn't be at job?

-I'm fired.

-What? How? What happened?

-My boss tried to took advantage of me- I said sitting on the couch next to her.

-What? Oh my God Care, come here- she said hugging me- are you okay?- she whispered.

-Yes, this time I could react and I didn't need help.

-I'm very proud of you Care.

-Why all men are this way?- I said crying.

-No Care, there are men that are not that way they are gentle and good, you will find one, I promise.

-I don't care about find a good one I just want to stop finding the worse.

-You will, I promise. Do you want to go to police?

-No, it's enough go through that once.

-Okay Care.

-I'm sorry I lost my job, I had some money but isn't enough I don't know how I'm going to do it to pay the bills.

-You don't have to worry because I have a friend of my mother that is in need of waitress so you can take the job.

-What?, no I can't do that to you you need the job too.

-There is enough job for the both of us, I was going to tell you anyway- she smiled.

-Yes?

-Sure. It's for a catering they do parties and weddings for rich people.-

-That's great.

-Yes I know.

-Thank you for everything.

-Don't worry what are friends for?- she said with a smile.

-Well thank you again and changing the topic how was you day?

-I broke up with Damon- she said.

-What? How? What happened?- I repeated the same words that her before.

-I don't love him any more, lately when I kissed him there was nothing in there. It's like if everything has changed and I can't see myself anymore with Damon, so I thought that it was fair for him to know it so he could move on with a person that could love him the way he deserves.

-I'm sorry Elena, how are you?

-I'm fine don't worry about me.

-We could do a girls night and burn all the bad memories, like in Friends what do you think?

-It's perfect, burn the bad from the past and I look at the future.

-Yeah!- I said smiling- I'll send a text to Bonnie, is going to be great.

I really hoped that I could feel that way, because I really needed to burn all the bad memories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I hope you like this chapter, and well as always I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistake and I don't own vampire diaries. By the way Forwood is over! That's all thanks! ;)**

Chapter 6: Klaus.

It's been a week since I last saw her, I was worried about her, I knew the son of a bitch of her boss fired her, so I took the liberty to break his legs. I still don't understand why I did it or worse why I would do it again, I wasn't that way with anyone but my family, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. Oh bloody hell, what am I doing? I'm worring about a stupid girl, which her job is only to buy more books to collegue. I was going soft, but I couldn't stop thinking about her, she wasn't a girl, she was a woman and very beautiful one, with a kind smile and those blue eyes… Oh God Klaus stop this now! The horn of other car broke my train of thoughts, I was driving right, I should remember that before go crazy in my mind. I went straight home, when I arrived Isobel was teaching a new girl her chores. I wasn't worried, Isobel was a good housekeeper, when she saw me stopped her speeh.

-Good evening sir- she said very polite as always.

-Good evening, Isobel.

-May I introduce you Hayley, the girl will be working here in the house- the girl had Brown hair and eyes, she was pretty but she wasn't as beautiful as her, God stop this now! I told myself.

-Hello, Hayley. My name is Klaus, it's a pleasure to meet you and welcome to my house- the girl blushed and smiled at me.

-Thank you sir- she said in a polite way.

-Well, ladies, I must leave you.

I turned around and went to my office, I had a meeting with a possible ally or that what Elijah said, but I don't think so. When I arrived at the office in there was Elijah and my most trusted men, Marcel and Tyler.

-Hello brother, Marcel, Tyler- I said with a nod- who is this man, brother?

-His name is Paul, he is looking for an alliance- Elijah said.

-Very well, we'll see what he has to offer and think about it. There is something we must fear from him?

-No brother, he is just new here and wants friends with power.

-Very well, brother- I looked at him, he was serious, as always since Katherine left him- brother I have a proposition for you.

-I am not interested, Niklaus.

-Come on, you didn't hear it- I said while I fill a glass with scotch for me and another for him.

-I don't need to hear it to know that I am not interested- he said bored and took the glass.

-Marcel, Tyler leave the room, and tell me when this Paul arrive.

-Yes, sir- said Marcel before leave the room with Tyler.

-Elijah, you can't do this. Listen to me, just listen what I have to say – I asked with a little smile.

-I should have listened to you before. If I have listened to you I wouldn't be this way.

-Of course, I told you. Love is a weakness.

-I know now.

-That's why I'm telling you this. Tonight I have a party, boring one but maybe you could see some beautiful face and you know… take care of youself- I said with a smile.

-I don't need or want that kind of care brother.

-Well al least come to distract yourself- in that moment there was a knock and Tyler came in.

-Sir, that man is here- Tyler said.

-Very well, let him in- I told him while I took a sit behind my desk.

-I'll think about you offer, brother.

-I hope so- I said with a smile, thanks to God, I don't need a more serious Elijah.

In that moment Marcel, Tyler and another man came in. He was pathetic, dark hair and brown eyes, he had a small body and too thin. He looked weak- well, mate come in and take a sit.

-Thank you sir- he said scared, I knew his fate already.

-You're welcome. To what we owe the pleasure of this visit Paul?

-Well, sir. It's that I'm new in this world I have a good brain to do this kind of job and I only need you protection, with it I could control everything at the suburbs and you will get a lot of money.

-Okay, mate, that's good to know. But would you be loyal to us?- I was bored but I was going to have fun.

-Of course sir.

-But, why would I take on your offer when I have already the control over the suburbs and I don't need you.

-Sir, I…- he was nervous.

-Don't worry mate, - I said with a smile- I have another job for you if you want to work for us.

-Of course sir.

-Niklaus- said my brother as a warn, he know me very well.

-To try my new gun- I took my gun and shoot the guy in the head, he was dead and was looking at me with his eyes open- a good gun- I said with a smile- well, Tyler, clean this I have no time for it. Marcel took some men and go to the suburbs to be sure that we have it under control and brother have you think about the party?

-What time will that party be and where?- he said with a sigh.

-Stefan's house at eight.

-Very well, I'll be there.

-Perfect, it's been a good day don't you think?- I said with a smile and leave the office, I was tired of work so I decide to sketch, probably another draw of Caroline like any other sketch of the last week. I sigh, I will find some company tonight, I need some distraction and maybe I should take my own advise and take care of myself.

It was around nine when I arrived at the party, everything was exactly the same but different. Alexia as always was around and when she saw me, she came straight me, great I thought sarcastically.

-Good evening Alexia. Have you seen my brother Elijah?

-Good evening Klaus, and yes he was around- she said with that stupid and fake sweet tone or hers- would you dance with me this time or will you tell me again horrible words, by the way I haven't forgive you yet, but if you dance with me I could think about- she said smiling.

-I'll think about it- I said bored.

-Come on Klaus, please- she said with a sweet tone.

-Hello couple, am I interrupting something?- said Stefan coming to us, and I was very grateful for that.

-Yes, so you can leave- Alexia said with a different tone very far from anything sweet.

-Be careful sister, you don't want to show your teeth to you prey when he isn't hunted yet- Stefan said teasing her but with a hint of truth.

-Alexia your friend Stacy Malibu number one is looking for you, something about the new dress for the next party- Stefan said.

-Oh, I'll go then and don't call her that Stefan, her name is Camille- she said leaving but turned around in the last second- I won't forget about the dance- she said smiling and leaving us and I only nod.

-I thought I could save you- Stefan said smiling.

-You thought very good, it's your sister but if she doesn't stop her advances I will be rude to her- I told Stefan as a warning. He laughted.

-I know, but actually I don't care, Alexia is a bitch and you will be better without her.

-And you are her brother?- I asked with a smile.

-But I'm your friend too and because I like you I rather you in other bed than hers- I laughted at that comment- come on, we'll take some drinks- He turn around to the first waitress he saw, she was blonde- dear would you give us a drink.

The waitress turned around and then I saw her, Caroline.

-Of course, but right now I only have champagne- she said polite, she looked at Stefan and then at me, I could see the shock in her face and I smile at her.

-That could work, dear- Stefan said looking at her and I didn't know why that bother me so much.

-Good- she said recovering from her shock and with a work smile. She handle him a glass and took another for me.

-No, love. I prefer scotch.

-Very well- she said with another smile and left. It took all my self-control to let her go. But I couldn't help myself but look at her, she was absoluty stunning even more than in my dreams. I have been the whole week dreaming with her, and those dreams have made me think, but I still didn't know what.

-Hello, earth to Klaus? Are you still here?- Stefan said breaking my train of thoughts.

-Yes- I said looking at him for the first time since Caroline came to us.

-You've been daydreaming, I'm starting to think that maybe this girl has something to do with it. Well she is very beautiful- he said and I only want to hit him in the face. But I control myself after all Stefan was my friend and he wasn't going to make any move on my girl. Wait my girl?, no on this girl, yes on this girl, not my girl.

-Have you seen my brother? – I asked changing the topic, but I still was following Caroline with my eyes.

-Yes, he has been talking to a waitress, brown hair one and very beautiful.

-Good he needs to take his my off Katherine.

-Well, I'm going to take my mind off too. He said looking to another women. In that moment I saw Caroline going to another room one that I knew for sure it was empty.

-Very well, mate- I said leaving Stefan after another waitress.

I went after her looking around to be sure nobody was looking at me, especially Alexia, I didn't want her after me when finally I have some time with Caroline.

I went into the room, Caroline was talking to her phone she had her back to me.

-Elena I have finnished my work, where are you?- she waited for the answer of that Elena- Seriously? You left an hour ago? Why? And why didn't you tell me?- she waited again fo the answer- Okay I understand I'll call a cab to home or something I don't know- she stopped, Elena was talking to her- dont't worry about me, Lena, you know I can take care of myself. Bye Love you- She hung up and turned around, she jumped when she saw me- nobody has ever told you not to listen in another conversations?- she said annoyed. I only could smile at her, she was beautiful.

-Nobody has ever told you that when you are working you can't make personal phone calls- I sais still smiling.

-I have just finnished my shift- she said.

-I know, I only like to tease you.

-Well, what are you doing here, do you want something to drink now?

-No, love and you have just finnished your shift-I said with a smirk.

-Good, well I'm leaving- she said, I can't let her leave, she can't leave me.

-Wait, I have heard that you don't have a car to go home and I wouldn't mind taking you.

-Listen if you want sex, you won't get it with me and how do I know that you aren't a serial killer?

-Caroline I swear I will never ever hurt you- I said deadly serious. She looked convinced and with a little smile, a genuine one.

-Okay but first what's your name?- she said still with a little smile.

-Niklaus, but you can call me Nik- I took her hand and kissed it. She blushed and I love how I was the one that made it.

-Well, Nik- she said very seet and I love how my name sounded in her mouth- a pleasure to meet you but I have to leave.

-My offer still stands.

-Why did you offer, you won't still be getting any sex with me.

-I know.

-Then why…

-I fancy you, is that so hard to believe?-I asked her interrupting her previous question.

-Yes.

-Why?, you're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you- she was speechless, but I could see the doubt in her eyes- Come on, sweetheart, trust me. I won't bite- I said offering her my hand.

-Okay- she said shyly she took my hand and it felt absolutely perfect, like if she belongs with me. In that moment I knew, she has to be mine I need her with me.

We left Stefan's house without anyone notice, I put my hand in her lower back and I could feel her shivering, that tought made me smile. I couldn't believe how my plans have changed, tonight I was going to find a warm body and now I'm with the girl of my dreams, literally, I couldn't help but smile.

**I hope you liked and I can't wait to see what did you think about this chapter. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Here is a new chapter, it's a little shorter but I've been sick this week. I hope you like it and let me know what do you think. As always I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and I don't own Vampire Diaries. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Caroline.

The ride back home was silent, only interrupted by my directions to get home. I was very tired, being a waitress for rich boys was awful, I lost the count of how many sex propositions I had to refuse at the party and being polite at the same time, when I all wanted was punch them in their face. Well, at least my boss was nice.

-You look thoughtful sweetheart- he said interrupting my train of thoughts.

-Yeah, well I'm tired.

-How was your job today?- He said nicely, okay another rich boy trying to get sex.

-Okay, just to be clear I'm too smart to be seduced by you.

-That's why I like you- he said smiling at me, in that moment we have already arrived home and I didn't know it. He had a beautiful smile, with dimples and all, I couldn't stop looking at him. He lifted his hand to smooth back some curls of my hair, tucking them gently behind my ear and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, his touch was strong but soft at the same time, I feel so safe with his hand touching me.

-Well- I said smiling- I better be going, thanks fo the ride.

-You're welcome, love- I started to leave, even if I didn't want to- Caroline- I stopped when I heard his voice, I turn my head to look at him- I want to see you again-I was shooked.

-But, why?- He smiled at me.

-Because I like you, sweetheart.

-But, that's imposible, I'm just me.

-That's why love. You are a breath of fresh air, you don't see yourself very well, sweetheart.

-You're lying- I said lookg at my hands in my lap. He put his finger in my chin and made me look at him in the eyes.

-Love, I swear I have never been more serious- he smiled at me- come on get to know me, I dare you- he said with a smile. Oh come on! How does he know that I can't say a no to a dare.

-Fine- He smiled at me.

-What time do I pick you up tomorrow?

-What?

-To our date.

-What date? I haven't said anything about a date- I said smiling.

-Well, love I won't take a no for an answer- he said.

-Okay, how about eight?-I said smiling at him, I couldn't stop smiling, what was happening to me? I can't remember smiling this much, and I mean smiling, not fakes smiles.

-Sounds wonderful to me, love.

-Okay, I better be going is late. Thank you and I'll see you tomorrow.

-Wait- he said getting out of the car and coming to my side, he opened the door for me, I was in shock. Okay, really are there men who do this? I smiled at him.

-Thank you- I said softly.

-You're welcome love- he closed the car's door and started to walk me to the door.

-What are you doing?- I said stopping.

-I'm making sure you arrive safe and sound to your house- he said smiling and putting his hand on my back. That comment touch my heart, nobody has ever been worried about me, not even my mum.

-Thank you- he looked at me shooked.

-Why are you thanking me love?

-For making sure, I arrive home safe and sound- I said with a smile.

-Well, love, if you take a chance, I'll be here always to make sure that you are safe and sound.

-If I don't take a chance?- I said smiling and playing, he catch it instantly.

-Then I will fe forced to do it in the shadows.

-So if I dont' take the chance, I'll get a stalker?

-Of course love.

-Then maybe I will have no other choice that take that chance.

-I'm afraid so- he said smiling.

-Good night Nik.

-Good night love- he said taking my hand and kissing it.

I went inside smiling, I can't believe, I cant' stop smiling, I was very tired but now I feel myself very awoke, and I only could think of Nik. He was the first man that have make me feel this safe and I don't know why but I trusted him. No it's too soon, Caroline, you have to be careful you don't know him yet. Well, that will change tomorrow, I guess, tomorrow I will see if I can trust him or he only wants sex.

-Ey, Care- Elena said- I'm sorry I left you, Jer called me and I had to leave.

-Don't worry- I said smiling at her.

-Did you get a cab?- Oh my God what do I tell her? Okay I don't want to lie to her, but I dont' know why I feel like Nik must be only for me, at least for now.

-Yes- I said smiling.

-Okay.

-Did you work out what Jeremy wanted?

-Yes- she said smiling- Oh my God Care, I have to tell you something- she looked very excited.

-What are you waiting for?- I said while I was sitting in the couch and her following me.

-I met a guy at the party. And he is amazing, he is polite, handsome, funny, gently, and when he looks at me is like the time has stopped.

-Oh my God, you are a romantic one, aren't you?- I said laughting- well, and what his name?

-Elijah- she said smiling- Elijah Mikaelson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, here is another chapter, is shorter but I feel that is better this way. I hope you like it, let me know what you think! Enjoy! I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 8: Klaus

I was coming back home from Caroline's, I don't know why but knowing that she was safe and sound in her home make me feel better, and it helps that I'm having a date with her. I don't know why I asked her, I never asked a "date", I don't fucking date, but she is different, she is unique.

It has been a difficult night just because of my emotions, from indifferent when I saw Alexia to thrilled because Caroline was there, later jelousy because other men dare to talk to her in an unrespectful way, worry because she had been left alone at night to go home and finally relive when she was in her home safe and sound. And of course we can't forget the bloody want that I feel when I'm around her, she is absoluty stunning.

I don't understand myself, I have never cared about anyone but my family, that was a consequence of my world, if you care for some one, if you love some one, that some one will die and pretty sure in a painfully way. Stop, Have I just thought "love"? I don't love, no I don't love this girl, of course she is beautiful, strong, full of light, kind, cheerful, with the most wonderful eyes I have never seen, a beautiful smile, she can make me smile, she can make me apologize, she can make me love her… Maybe I'm falling, even with all the care I put to not to fall in love, I did it in the end and I didn't notice it.

I arrived home and decided to get something to drink from the kitchen , maybe water, milk, who I'm kidding? I need a glass of wine before the scotch. Hayley was there drinking some milk.

-Good evening Hayley.

-Hello, Klaus- she said smiling and flirting, she was wearing a tank top and shorts, obviously she has been in bed before that night.

-Hayley, have you just called me Klaus?- I asked smiling at her, and not the in the good way but she did not realice it.

-Yes- she said still flirting- wasn't it your name?

-Hayley, don't go there- I warned her.

-Where?- she said taking one step closer to me.

-To the place when you flirt with me trying to get me in you bed, because is dangerous- I said taking another step closer to her, we were inches apart.

-What if I like the danger?- she said smiling.

-Well, love- I said with a fake smile, I was close enough to kiss her, I could feel her breath in my face and I didn't like it- If you don't stop flirting with me, you will be in real danger, not in the good way love- I said deadly serious I was turning to leave, I was going to need that scotch without the wine, she was shooked, obviously that wasn't the answer she was expecting from me- and by the way Hayley- I said turning- for you I'm Mr. Mikaelson not Klaus, do you understand me?

-Yes- she said softly.

-Go to bed love, you will have work to do tomorrow, you know what it is said about women alone in the night, the wolf could hurt you and you would be in danger- I said with a smile, she caught the hidden threat. I turned to leave to my room.

I was drinking some scotch and looking out in the window, I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about Caroline, all I want right now is to have her in my bed, knowing she is okay, looking her sleep. I was dying to know if she was having nightmares or not, if she was feeling alright or not.

I have never felt this for anyone, I need to see her, to be near her just knowing she is alright. Oh bloody God, I am crazy, this girl is making me insane I can't stop thinking about her and the worst part is that I don't want to either. I'm starting to think that I have a problem but I don't want to work it out, all I want is to follow my feelings, for once in my life I want to follow my heart. But my heart was a dark place, what if she leaves me? She can't love me I'm a monster, a bastard I can't be the one that will recibe all the light she has, all her love. I am not enough. But I'm selfish enough to try everything to have her with me, I will be anything she want me to be, I'll do anything for her, I will die and kill for her.

Oh bloody hell, I'm in love with her, and I love it.


End file.
